Little Light
by Ma'at's Apprentice
Summary: You've all read them before--those stories where Yami returns from the afterlife to be with Yuugi. But have we ever taken Atem's thoughts into consideration? His feelings? What made him return in the first place? Well, now we can find out. YYxY Lemon.


Yes, I own Yu-Gi-Oh!, which is exactly why I'm sitting here in my bedroom writing shounen-ai drabble about it. Please.

Pairing: Yami Yuugi x Yuugi.

Mentioned/Side pairings: None. But if you want to nitpick, go look for them.

Ah, the obligatory Atem-coming-back-from-the-afterlife-after-the-Ceremonial-Battle fic.

Though seemingly requisite, and certainly popular amongst FanFiction writers and readers, I'm doing a slightly different take on the whole situation. Now, in pretty much all of these Yami-coming-back stories, Yuugi is a wreck and it's all from his point of view.

What we do not know, and usually never find out, is how the hell Yami got there, and why the hell he went back in the first place. What were Yami's feelings as he left? What were his feelings _**after**_ he left? What made him decide to come back in the first place? What was _**he**_ acting like after having to leave _Yuugi_?

It's time to find out.

The poem in this story was written by me. If you want to use it, that's fine with me, but make sure you give credit for it, and please ask. No stealing. Okay? Seriously. It took a hella long time to think up.

Warnings: Lemon ahead. Huzzah. I wasn't originally going to write one, but the story called for it.

-----------------------

It's always hard to admit you've made a mistake, especially when you think you've done the right thing. It's also hard to deal with the consequences of that mistake, when your heart tells you one thing and your mind tells you something entirely different.

But sometimes, rational thought overpowers the constant screaming of the spirit and soul, making one make a choice that changes the life of not only oneself, but the lives of the friends of that particular person, and in particular the life of the person that loved abovementioned one more than life itself.

It takes a lot for one to listen to their heart and mind. Most often only a select few can do it simultaneously, and even then only with lots of practise and experience. And yet, things don't always work out the way you want them to, anyways.

Which, in retrospect, was probably why Atem had made the choice he had. And it was also why he was subsequently suffering for it.

-=-=-=-=-

_The dark nights I wandered_

_Have come and gone,_

_In their place lies only sorrow._

-=-=-=-=-

A figure stood on the balcony, watching as the blazing sun stretched out across the sandy Egyptian desert; the same desert from his memories. Of course, his memories and the "real" world had since blended into one, ever since he had stepped through the door to the afterlife. For him, paradise had taken on the form on Ancient Egypt, with all his friends and family. But was that really what the former spirit want? Sure, he now had everything he claimed he ever wanted – his family and friends – but ever since getting here the former Spirit of the Puzzle had been experiencing a strange emotion – that of an excessive loss.

But a loss of what? That was the single question that had plagued Atem until he had finally come to the conclusion just hours ago, after a particularly puzzling conversation with Mahaad.

-=-=-=-=-

_The dreams and hopes I sacrificed,_

_In the place of a greater tomorrow._

-=-=-=-=-

_Atem walked into the throne room, intent on brooding about matters unknown, at best. He removed his hands from his hair, where he had put them after a particular bout with frustration._

_Honestly, he was supposed to be in _paradise_! Why the hell was he feeling like this? Like a part of him was missing?_

_Consequently, he had hit the source of his whole problem._

_This was paradise. Utopia. Xanadu. The Seventh Heaven. So why in the name of Osiris did it not _feel_ like paradise?_

"_I thought you'd come here." Atem looked up as Mahaad spoke, his hands dropping to his side as he inclined his head in an almost jaded fashion._

"_How perceptive." Atem thought, wanting to snatch back the comment as Mahaad raised his eyebrows. Clearly the High Priest had had ulterior motives for waiting for the crimson-eyed man – reasons Atem had just strengthened._

"_Something troubles you, my Pharaoh."_

"_Prince," Atem corrected, smiling faintly. His father was Pharaoh, not him._

"_I apologize," Mahaad said simply. "My Prince. But you are avoiding the question."_

"_You are entirely too insightful," Atem said, looking up. He moved his way over to the empty throne, sitting down. "Mahaad, when you first came here – to the afterlife – what was it like? Did you feel fulfilled? Happy?"_

-=-=-=-=-

_Yet still my soul lies empty,_

_For alone I'm just one part,_

-=-=-=-=-

"_Paradise is different for everyone, my Pha-Prince," Mahaad replied steadily, his keen brown eyes following the man he still considered his Pharaoh._

"_Twisted fate," Atem said. "But what was it for you? Did you feel... hollow inside at first? Did it go away?"_

"_My Pharaoh," Mahaad said, ignoring the sharp glance cast upon him by an annoyed spirit. "Not everyone's paradise is the same. Perhaps there is something you are missing?"_

"_So it's not normal... Is there something wrong with me, then? Was three thousand years stuck in the Millennium Puzzle not enough? Was saving the world from the forces of darkness for the _second_ time not _enough_?" Atem hissed, standing up, his dark navy cloak falling to his feet. "Was giving up everything not enough?" The young man intoned, so softly that Mahaad almost didn't catch it._

"_Everything, my Lord?" Mahaad asked, aware that he was stepping on precautious ground._

"_My friends... my... life, I guess you could say. __Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Marik, Ryou... __Yuugi... my aibou. My partner."_

-=-=-=-=-

_I need you here beside me now,_

_To fill my heavy heart._

-=-=-=-=-

"_Ah..." Mahaad lifted his chin, watching his Pharaoh with an intent expression. "You miss them."_

_Atem chuckled dryly, his normally sharp crimson eyes dull and lifeless. "You are too good, Mahaad." The young man put his head in his hands, trying to massage his aching scalp._

"_Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Marik and Ryou are your friends, sire?" Mahaad asked. "What does that make Yuugi?"_

"_My friend, of course! I did list him!" Atem said, the sharpness returning to his tone._

"_Friend, my Pharaoh?"_

"_I'm not the Pharaoh, here."_

"_You are to me, and to almost everyone else." Mahaad said simply. "Now please, stop avoiding the question."_

"_What question?"_

"_Yuugi. He is not your friend."_

"_What are you talking about?! Of course he's my friend! He's my partner! My aibou! My hikari! The only side of my soul! My..." Here Atem faltered._

"_Ah... You love him."_

"_So what if I do? It won't change a thing. I made my choice at the Ceremonial Battle, as did he." Atem said bitterly._

-=-=-=-=-

_Choices made, and choices regretted_

_You were always there beside me_

-=-=-=-=-

"_Atem..." Mahaad pronounced the man's name, internally sighing with relief when the currently temperamental Pharaoh didn't lash out and try to gut him. "You remember when we were little, and I was bitten by that snake? And you sucked the venom out of my arm, even though you were putting yourself at risk? You, the only son and crown prince of Egypt?"_

"_Yes..." Atem replied, unsure as to where this whole thing was going._

"_I swore that day that I would do everything in my power to protect you; keep you alive and happy. You are not happy, my Pharaoh, and I do not think you will ever be as long as you are away from your akhu."_

"_My light..."_

-=-=-=-=-

_Yet through a choice of twisted fate,_

_I was denied you for being free._

-=-=-=-=-

"_He wanted me to... I told him..." Atem choked out, curling his hand into a fist and shutting his eyes. "Re, how could I have made such a mistake! Yuugi..."_

"_You both thought it was best, sire; it was neither of your fault." Mahaad said, blinking calmly._

"_Kamen and akhu..." Atem whispered._

"_Dark and Light," Mahaad prompted._

"_Yami and Hikari..."_

"_Two halves of the same soul."_

"_One cannot survive without the other." Atem finished softly. He turned to his trusted friend and advisor. "Thank you, my friend. I have urgent business to attend to. If the others ask, tell them nothing."_

-=-=-=-=-

_I made a promise to set things right,_

_To fix the gap between us._

_A promise I intend to keep,_

_Doing everything I must._

-=-=-=-=-

"This is so twisted..." Atem muttered as he waited. He knew the gods were deliberating amongst themselves; he could hear the individual voices of Horus, Re and Set rising above those of Osiris and Anubis.

Well, of course Osiris and Set would disagree; dismembering is a thing not easily forgotten.

"Would you all stop fighting?" The voice of the goddess Isis rang above those of the others. "Goodness, you're all acting like children!"

"Once one has passed the gate to the afterlife, they cannot go back!" Came the angry voice of Osiris, Lord of the Underworld.

"He's right," the jackal-god Anubis said hotly. Go figure.

"But what is the afterlife – a supposed paradise – without the one you love?" Isis pleaded. "Osiris—you, of all people, should know this." There was a heavy sigh.

"Yes, but that was different!"

"From a limited perspective, maybe." Came the sneering voice of Set, Osiris' brother.

"Set! Osiris!" Came Re's powerful voice. Atem sighed. He wondered if the gods even knew he was just outside the door. "I believe this decision is best left in to the goddess of justice herself."

"Please, Ma'at! It would be cruel of us. He gave up so much. Is it really so hard to refuse him this one, simple thing?"

"SIMPLE?!" Anubis roared. "This is beyond 'simple', Isis! To the authorities, this man would not exist! He has no legal records, birth or death! No academic records, no..."

"That's enough, Anubis." A chilling female voice said. "You all seem to forget that these two men – Atem and Yuugi – saved the world from darkness and evil not once, but multiple times, in Atem's case! What kind of justice would we claim to have if we let him wallow in despair for this rest of his supposed paradise?"

Atem felt his heart race at her words, though he kept a cool mask on. No doubt they could sense what he was doing.

"The feather and the scales judged his soul worthy of paradise." Thoth said slowly. "And for him, paradise is wherever this Yuugi-person is. Who are we to deny him that, when he has clearly been judged worthy?"

A rumbling sound was heard.

"Well spoken, Thoth," Re said.

"Indeed." Replied Ma'at.

-=-=-=-=-

_Justice smiles upon me,_

_They take pity on our plight._

_I hope to be here beside you_

_Once again, this very night._

-=-=-=-=-

"Atem!" Atem looked up to see a woman standing before him, spreading a pair of golden wings attached to her arms. The goddess, Ma'at. Beside her was a man with the head of a falcon, and Atem could swear he saw "Victory!" written clearly across the god's face.

"The gods and I have agreed to grant you your request. You will be returned to the mortal world as soon as possible. But remember this, and remember this well. This choice is final. Once you agree, there is no turning back. And keep in mind, you may not get into the afterlife a second time, so make sure you are positive about this."

"I am. I have never been more positive about anything before in my life." A fierce light glimmered in the once-spirit's eyes, and he could see Ma'at crack a dry smile.

"I thought you'd say that."

-=-=-=-=-

_Wait for me, my little one_

_For tonight my return is due._

_Hold my heart for me, little one,_

_I left it there with you._

-=-=-=-=-

Atem stood before a giant door, the eye of Wadjet staring down at him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but the gods had assured him that they knew what they were doing.

His cloak swirled around him, occasionally directing hints of accumulated dust into his eyes. They were standing on the location where the Ceremonial Battle had been held between Atem and Yuugi. The goddesses Ma'at and Isis as well as the gods from the chamber earlier on were there, also. Set, Osiris, Anubis, Thoth, and finally Re himself.

"I will only ask once more. You are willing to leave your family and friends to be with this boy?" Ma'at said, glancing towards Atem, away from the glowing eye.

"Yes." Atem replied without falter. He knew his companions would be upset that he had left without saying goodbye, but he knew he could count on Mahaad. As for the pharaoh-issue, Atem was not concerned. They had his father.

Besides, he would meet them again, he was sure.

But for right now, his only paradise was with Yuugi. His love. His only.

-=-=-=-=-

_Mending, tearing, healing, breaking,_

_It's all part of the game._

_But my love for you has never changed,_

_It's always been the same._

-=-=-=-=-

Atem closed his eyes then, as the chanting of Thoth grew louder.

"When Thoth is finished speaking, you are to speak your name to the eye, just as you did before."

Atem nodded firmly, staring at the door without blinking. Before...

"Atem!" The crimson-eyed man turned around to see Mana flying towards him, Mahaad following closely behind.

"You can't leave without saying goodbye to me!" Mana said, hugging her childhood friend, who chuckled. Mahaad smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Atem said, pulling back. "You be sure to break this to the others gently, okay?"

"Yup!" Mana said, nodding her head. Her eyes were slightly teary, though whether because of happiness (it was just like Mana to get excited over another person's joy) or sorrow he was not sure.

"Promise?"

"We both promise," Mana said, looking over at her mentor who nodded once.

"Atem!" Re's commanding voice came, and Atem turned away with one last goodbye to his friends. Thoth's chanting was slowing, and finally it came to an end. Just like before, Atem walked up to the door and spoke his name, watching as the stone slid apart, revealing his paradise.

"We'll watch over you!" Mana called, and Atem smiled.

"I'm counting on it," were his parting words, before he stepped into the fierce white light, his pharaoh garb changing to that which he would wear in the mortal world.

Then, all he could feel was air as he fell, plummeting towards the ground. He was suddenly aware that he could die right now, but that didn't scare him, for he knew he would not. Beside him, on both sides, flew the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of their support before his world had plunged into darkness.

* * *

_So here I lie, I'm dead to the world_

_Watching my feelings unfold before me._

_I wait for you, as I always will do,_

_My love is yours, I give it to you._

-=-=-=-=-

Atem woke to the sounds of voices, though his head was too muddled to fully take them in properly.

"Look, guys! He's waking up!"

"I still can't believe it... How could he...? How _did _he...?"

"Why did he, is the real question."

"Yami?" Atem cracked his eyes open then, watching as the world blurred into sharp clarity. It was bright... bright like the Egyptian sun.

"Guys, stand back! Give him air!"

"But— fine."

"J-Jounouchi?" Atem asked, trying to sit up.

"Sshh... Don't try and get up too fast." A soft voice whispered, and Atem felt his heart start to pound as a pair of arms slid behind his head to help support him as he sat up.

"Yuugi..."

"Yeah, it's me."

-=-=-=-=-

_Did you wait for me, my little one?_

_For all this time has flown..._

_Yet you still look the same to me,_

_The angel I'd once known._

-=-=-=-=-

"Atem! Man, is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Jounouchi." Atem said, forcing himself to look away from Yuugi and his brilliant amethyst hues.

"Yami!" Anzu gasped. "It really is you! What happened? I mean, how did you get here? Why are you here? Oh, I hope I don't sound ungrateful, because I'm really happy you're back, but why? How? When?"

"Anzu, leave the guy alone." Jounouchi said.

"Sorry." Anzu said, looking abashed. Atem chuckled.

"It's no big deal." He said.

"Erm... no offence, man, but how _did _you get here? I mean..." Jounouchi scratched behind his head nervously. "You kinda... well, you... you just..."

"You fell out of the sky, Yami." Yuugi said quietly. Atem's eyes must have widened, for Jounouchi quickly went on.

"I mean, we were all at the park when this giant light fell from the sky, and landed here!" Jou gestured to the trees around them, and it was then Atem realized that they were in the middle of a forest clearing, surrounded by the roots of the giant tree that grew in the center.

"We came as soon as we could, and Jou here almost had a heart attack when we found you lying in the clearing, completely out of it!" Anzu laughed.

"You had... well, sparkles. Golden sparkles. Like someone had sprinkled a bunch of magic fairy dust over you, or something! God magic, I tell you! Golden mist!" Atem glanced over at Yuugi as Jou spoke hurriedly, and was surprised to see that, while the youth still held him upright, his eyes were cast to the ground.

"Yuugi?" Atem used his right hand to tilt Yuugi's chin up, and was surprised when he saw crystalline tears glistening in the amethyst eyes of his aibou. "Yuugi, aibou, what is wrong?" Yami steadied himself, pulling both he and Yuugi to their feet as he stood.

"I..."

"Yuugi?"

"Why did you come back?!" Yuugi suddenly exploded. "You left me, and I... I..." Yuugi suddenly turned, dashing out of the clearing and leaving a totally confused Atem behind. The Pharaoh hid his hurt by using his game face, and instead turned to Anzu and Jou, who were looking down at the ground.

"What happened?" Atem whispered.

"It's just..." Anzu shook her head. She turned to Jou and started whispering. After about five minutes of that, Atem had enough. Slipping away, he raced through the trees, finally coming upon a large tree that overhung a cliff, which looked down upon the city of Domino.

"Yuugi." The once-spirit whispered, looking over to see his hikari sitting on one of the twisted branches. Without further word, the crimson-eyed man followed, pulling himself across the limbs until he was seated right next to his light, astonished to see tears tracking their way down the young man's face.

"Yuugi..." Atem whispered, reaching over to gently wipe the tears from Yuugi's eyes.

"Yami! I..."

-=-=-=-=-

_I walk the darkness, you walk the light_

_Yet our souls are still entwined._

_Our hearts are bonded to beat as one,_

_Never to unwind._

-=-=-=-=-

"Shh, don't say it. I'm sorry, Yuugi." Atem whispered, watching as the sun set before them and smiling as Yuugi gently lay his head on his shoulder.

"It's getting late." The young hikari murmured. Atem felt his heart lurch as he looked down to meet the soft gaze of the young man beside him. He would have to tell him, and soon, he knew.

But not now.

"Come on, Yami!" Yuugi said, pulling Atem's arm lightly as he scrambled off the tree, shimmying along the limbs until he reached the part of the tree that stood above the actual ground. Atem followed after a moment, dropping next to his hikari with a small grunt.

"You can stay at my place." Yuugi said, seemingly regaining his usual cheerful self... though Atem noticed that the happiness didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you, aibou," Atem murmured, as the two of them set off for the Kame Game Shop, after Yuugi assured the once-Pharaoh that Anzu and Jou would know where they were going.

-=-=-=-=-

_I'm your Angel of Darkness_

_You're my Angel of Light,_

_The bond will never break,_

_My love is yours, it always has been_

_My gift for you to take._

-=-=-=-=-

Atem watched Yuugi scurry around the house, trying to see if there was anything he could do to make the once-spirit feel at home.

"Are you sure, Yami?" Yuugi asked after Atem once again told his little light that he was fine.

"Yuugi, haven't you ever heard the saying 'home is where the heart is'?" Atem laughed. "Now come, sit." Yuugi slid onto the couch next to him, and the pair spent a relaxing moment in silence.

"Why did you come back?" Yuugi's voice suddenly whispered from where the young hikari had been resting his head on his dark's shoulder.

"Hn, aibou?" Atem turned to look at Yuugi, sighing. "I guess it all comes back to that saying."

"Saying?"

"Home is where the heart is."

"Oh? But if home is where the heart is, should you still be in the afterlife? With your friends—family, even?"

"Ah, but my heart wasn't with them." Atem whispered. He was aware at how tense the room had suddenly become, so he shifted so his gaze was level with Yuugi's.

"What? But I thought—" Yuugi was silenced as Atem placed a finger against his lips.

"I left my heart with you, Yuugi." The once-Pharaoh whispered, crimson eyes smouldering. "Wherever you are is my home, my light. My partner." Atem watched Yuugi's eyes widen, and suddenly he felt something wet close around his finger. He closed his eyes, moaning, then opened them to see Yuugi, sucking on the lone digit.

"After I left, I cursed myself for not telling you. I wanted to go back; I wanted you to know... to know that I loved you. That I love you." Atem whispered as he leaned down so his nose touched Yuugi's.

"Atem?" Yuugi said, speaking the other's real name.

"Yes, Yuugi?" Atem asked, feeling Yuugi's breath ghost over his face.

"I love you, too."

-=-=-=-=-

_Three little words, a sealing of fate_

_They mean more than we know_

_For us, my light, it's a phrase of hope,_

_To hold and cherish as we go._

-=-=-=-=-

Atem's lips descended on that of the smaller male below him, finally tasting what he had been secretly yearning after for more time then he felt to count. He relished in the small moans that escaped the body below him, wanting to hear more.

"Atem?" Yuugi asked as they broke apart, his eyes shining as he gazed into the lust-clouded crimson hues above him.

"Yes?" Atem asked as he nipped at Yuugi's neck, smirking as he felt his little one arch into him.

"Should we... should we be doing this... here?" Yuugi finally managed to gasp out.

"Here, aibou?" Atem looked up, a playful light sparking within the depths of his eyes. "Afraid someone will catch us?"

"No, grandpa's out on another dig, and—Oh, Gods, Yami!" Yuugi gasped again as Atem found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, giving it a harsh bite. Pain and pleasure mixed and lingered, causing the young hikari to look slightly dazed. In fact, he hardly noticed when Atem pulled him off the couch and up the stairs towards his bedroom. He had never feel sensations such as these before, and he hoped this wouldn't be the last time he ever did.

He did feel it when Atem shoved him back onto the bed and attacked his neck again, though.

"Yami..." Yuugi panted as the dark's fingertips ghosted up his side, though his upper torso was still covered by a plain white tee-shirt.

"Yes, aibou?" Atem replied as he gently placed Yuugi's hands above him, moving his shirt up as he trailed kisses along the boy's pale torso.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Yuugi asked, his sentence obscured by a breathy moan that tore from his throat as his dark's talented fingers played along the length of his upper body.

Suddenly, a rush of cool air descended upon him as Atem tugged the shirt off, purring.

"It is your call, Yuugi. If you want to me to stop, let me know." The man said as he pressed his forehead to Yuugi's. Yuugi held his other's gaze.

"Don't stop. Never stop." And that was all Atem needed. He attacked Yuugi's neck again, trailing kisses down his torso until he stopped at the hem of his pants. Atem then looked up, smirking at the rather breathless light. He pulled himself up again, claiming Yuugi's lips in a sweet, yet hungry kiss before wriggling back down and tugging at the seat of Yuugi's pants. Without breaking eye contact, the dark unzipped Yuugi's pants, pulling them off.

His light's need was painfully obvious, as was Atem's own. But he didn't get to dwell on that anymore, for suddenly he found himself on the bottom, a smirking Yuugi above him.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" Yuugi purred, and Atem had to suppress the shiver that made its way down his spine.

Unfortunately for him, he could not hide his surprised gasp as Yuugi leaned down and kissed him just under his ear. Atem moved his head so Yuugi could have better access, and nearly mewled with delight as the light's kisses made their way from there to his neckline.

"Yami, this has to go." Yuugi stated, one hand sliding under the dark's shirt while the other unbuttoned it at the front. Yuugi then spread the cloth, revealing his dark's tanned chest. Atem barely had time to think before his lips were claimed in a searing kiss, which shortly turned into a battle for dominance.

"You've had your fun," Atem purred, sliding out of his shirt as he switched their positions again. "Perhaps it is my turn," he said in a dark tone, watching as Yuugi shivered beneath him. The vibration caused him to moan, as he had straddled the smaller's waist and was now dipping his fingers under the band of Yuugi's boxers. A wicked spark lit Atem's eyes as he suddenly ground into his partner, causing moans of pleasure from both men.

Atem proceeded to grab the edges of Yuugi's offending garment using two fingers, pulling them down and watching Yuugi gasp as the cold air came into contact with his length.

"You're beautiful, my aibou," Atem murmured. Yuugi looked like he was about to reply, when suddenly he felt a warm heat envelope his length and he let out a small scream. He arched up as Atem deep-throated him, trying to keep his screams down to loud whimpers as Atem used his tongue to cause the utmost pleasure. Then Atem started to suck, and Yuugi could feel his knuckles whiten as his grip on the bed sheets tightened considerably.

"Yami... Yami, I'm gonna..." But Yuugi didn't get to finished, for at that moment Atem gave a hard suck, causing Yuugi to release with a cry, barely noticing Atem swallow the fluids greedily.

"Mmm..." Atem purred, pulling himself up beside Yuugi, stroking the young man's length to renew the passion. It worked, but Atem himself was so hard that it hurt.

"You are sure about this, aibou?"

"I want you, Yami. Atem. My Pharaoh. My Darkness. There is no-one in the world I love as much as I love you." Yuugi whispered. "I have never been more sure in my life."

Atem didn't need anything else. Without another word he stripped himself of his own pants and boxers, kicking them to the floor before claiming Yuugi's mouth with his own.

"I have never... wanted... anyone... as much as I... want you..." Atem said between kisses, his mind already swimming in euphoria.

"Atem..." Yuugi moaned as Atem reached over to grab a bottle of lube. He quickly poured some onto his hand, using it to slick up his member before turning back to Yuugi.

"I love you. Never doubt that." Atem moved down, spreading Yuugi's legs gently. "This may hurt a bit," he said, before sliding his index finger in.

Yuugi bit his lip at the foreign feeling, pain registering throughout his brain. "A-Atem?"

"Hush, Yuugi... Shh..." Atem soothed, before adding another finger and gently scissoring Yuugi, wincing as his light let out a strangled cry. If he could only find it... Ah... Atem was rewarded when Yuugi suddenly cried out, gripping the bed sheets again.

_Success, _the once-Pharaoh thought. He gently brushed the prostate again, smirking as Yuugi gasped and whimpered as he removed the two fingers after he had finished preparing the small one below him.

Then, Atem positioned himself above Yuugi, before slowly sliding in, letting the boy adjust to the new feeling. Gods, his little one was so tight...

"Yuugi..." Atem groaned, when suddenly Yuugi gave a little buck, signifying that he was ready. Atem closed his eyes and gave a little moan as he did this. Did his aibou not know what he was doing to him? Sliding out gently, Atem suddenly thrust into his partner, causing Yuugi to gasp and moan in pleasure, then finally causing Yuugi to scream as Atem hit the other's prostate dead-on.

_Ah... _Atem closed his eyes, his moans joining Yuugi's screams.

"Gods, little one, you're so tight..." Atem whispered.

"Harder, Atem! Harder!" Yuugi cried and Atem obeyed, slamming into his light as their mingled cries rose to the heavens.

"I love you, Yuugi. Re knows how much I love you." Atem hissed. He knew he was dangerously close, but judging by the look on Yuugi's face, he was willing to bet his little one was even closer. "Say my name, Yuugi! Scream it to the high heavens! To the gods!" Atem cried.

"I'm so close..." Yuugi whispered.

"Yes, Yuugi. Let go... let me hear you scream!" Atem cried, just as Yuugi released with one final cry of the Pharaoh's name. Atem himself released right after, finally collapsing with exhaustion as he pulled out of his partner.

"I love you, Yuugi." Atem said again. He wanted his aibou to know—to understand. Yuugi smiled, reaching up to gently caress the Pharaoh's face.

"I love you too, Atem." The young hikari whispered, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on the other man's lips before burrowing against his chest as Atem pulled the covers around them.

"Forever, Yuugi." Atem said softly, before following his hikari into sleep.

-=-=-=-=-

_Sleeping shadows, dozing lights_

_We're both one of the same_

_I promise you that this time_

_I will never leave again._

_--_

_So sleep my little light,_

_Let the shadows soothe your soul_

_For you're my one, my only;_

_I love you more than you can know._

-=-=-=-=-

"What do you mean he left?" Seth yelled, icy eyes flashing dangerously.

"I mean exactly what I say. The Pharaoh left for his paradise."

"But this _is _paradise! The afterlife! What do you mean 'the pharaoh left for his paradise'?" Kalim asked.

"His heaven. He left to be with the person who meant more to him than anyone else in the world!" Mana said, tilting her chin up.

"And who, pray tell, might that be?" Seth asked coldly.

Mana and Mahaad looked at each other. "Yuugi." They answered in unison.

Laughter suddenly rang throughout the throne room, and everyone turned to see Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen walk into the chamber, followed by the vizier, Siamun Muran.

"I was wondering when he'd go back," Akhenamkhanen said, chuckling.

"You mean... you knew?!" Seth demanded.

"No, I didn't know that he left until now, but I knew he would. It was only a matter of time. He was restless here; being apart from the one he loves was tearing him apart. I wanted my son to be happy. And if he's happy with Yuugi, then I will be happy as a father." Came the Pharaoh's firm reply.

"Sire, are you sure?" Isis asked cautiously.

"I think he is," Shada chuckled. "I really think he is."

* * *

Atem only woke once, lifting his head to look out the window with a content expression. Yuugi was sleeping soundly in his arms, and Atem couldn't help but smile tenderly down at his aibou's sleeping form as the amethyst-eyed man cuddled further into the dark's chest. His fate was twisted, but he did not care. The path had eventually led him here, to the one person that had the ability to make him feel as if he could walk on water.

"I have found paradise, father," Atem whispered. "My paradise. My Yuugi. My aibou." With that the once Pharaoh curled into sleep, but not before swearing he could hear his father's parting words.

"_I will always watch over you, my son."_

-=-=-=-=-

_My heart shall rest, my soul shall sleep_

_In the abyss of a comforting shadow_

_Because I know in my heart I'll see you again,_

_In the land where dreamers shall go._

* * *

So there you have it. The poem is called "Little Light" and, as I mentioned above, it was written completely by me.

I'm sorry for totally butchering the lemon, also. I suck that those, but this story begged for one.

So there you have it. The end of the one-shot. Now you know Atem's point of view on this matter, yes?

I hope you had fun reading it. Reviews are appreciated.

Until next time,

-M.A.

-=-=-=-=-

((This is the whole poem, start to finish without end. It might be a better read this way, so I decided I'd post it.))

"Little Light" – Ma'at's Apprentice

--

_The dark nights I wandered_

_Have come and gone,_

_In their place lies only sorrow._

_The dreams and hopes I sacrificed,_

_In the place of a greater tomorrow._

--

_Yet still my soul lies empty,_

_For alone I'm just one part,_

_I need you here beside me now,_

_To fill my heavy heart._

--

_Choices made, and choices regretted_

_You were always there beside me_

_Yet through a choice of twisted fate,_

_I was denied you for being free._

--

_I made a promise to set things right,_

_To fix the gap between us._

_A promise I intend to keep,_

_Doing everything I must._

--

_Justice smiles upon me,_

_They take pity on our plight._

_I hope to be here beside you_

_Once again, this very night._

--

_Wait for me, my little one_

_For tonight my return is due._

_Hold my heart for me, little one,_

_I left it there with you._

_--_

_Mending, tearing, healing, breaking,_

_It's all part of the game._

_But my love for you has never changed,_

_It's always been the same._

--

_So here I lie, I'm dead to the world_

_Watching my feelings unfold before me._

_I wait for you, as I always will do,_

_My love is yours, I give it to you._

--

_Did you wait for me, my little one?_

_For all this time has flown..._

_Yet you still look the same to me,_

_The angel I'd once known._

--

_I walk the darkness, you walk the light_

_Yet our souls are still entwined._

_Our hearts are bonded to beat as one,_

_Never to unwind._

_--_

_I'm your Angel of Darkness_

_You're my Angel of Light,_

_The bond will never break,_

_My love is yours, it always has been_

_My gift for you to take._

--

_Three little words, a sealing of fate_

_They mean more than we know_

_For us, my light, it's a phrase of hope,_

_To hold and cherish as we go._

--

_Sleeping shadows, dozing lights_

_We're both one of the same,_

_I promise you that this time_

_I will never leave again._

_--_

_So sleep my little light,_

_Let the shadows soothe your soul_

_For you're my one, my only;_

_I love you know than you can know._

--

_My heart shall rest, my soul shall sleep_

_In the abyss of a comforting shadow,_

_Because I know in my heart I'll see you again,_

_In the land where dreamers shall go._


End file.
